The Knight Rescue
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: AU. My version of what could have happened after the events of the episode "Be Still My Heart." R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own these characters of ER. Even though Lucy and I do share a lot of the same qualities and we both have the knack when it comes to children, these characters belong to Warner Bros and NBC.

A/N: This is my own version of what could have happened following the events of "Be Still My Heart." I hope everyone enjoys this story!

The Knight Rescue

As I lay on the cold floor in curtain three, I got the feeling that I wasn't alone anymore. As I glanced over toward the other side of the room with the bit of strength I had left, I saw Carter lying near the window. I wanted to call out to him, but I couldn't. I didn't have the strength to do anything physical at the moment. And my body felt like it was unable to function. It seemed like I had been lying there for hours on end, but I knew that wasn't

true.

The pain surged through my body like a swell rippling across a pond on a hot summer's day. As my eyes began to drift shut, I thought I heard Carter's voice. "Luce! Lucy, can you hear me?" Maybe it was just my imagination. All I know was that after that, I was out cold.

* * * * * * * * * *

A couple hours later, my mind began to wake up. I started hearing voices. Familiar voices at that. As I felt myself being lifted onto a gurney, I began

to stir a little bit.

"How long were they lying there?" I heard Jing-Mei ask another one of my colleagues as she worked quickly to assess my level of consciousness and also my vital signs.

"About an hour and a half," Abby replied as she prepared to rehydrate me with IV antibiotics.

"What's her BP?" Kerry asked as she began to check my pulse.

"123/44," Haleh answered.

"Do you wanna intubate her, Chief?" I heard Dr. Malucci ask Kerry.

"No, not just yet. Put her on a 500% rebreather mask 02."

"You got it," Malucci replied as he did what he was told. "Hang in there, T.K," he whispered in my ear while using his signature name for me. He squeezed my hand. "You're gonna be all right."

"Lucy! Can you hear me?" Jing-Mei asked, frantically trying to get me to respond. "Open your eyes!"

I tried to obey, but it was hard. Part of me wanted to stay asleep, and not have to go through the pain, but the other part of me was struggling to wake up. I surrendered as I felt my eyes start to flutter a little bit. Just then I started coughing.

As I started thrashing a little, I felt a gentle hand

touch my left shoulder.

"Lucy, it's okay, it's okay," Abby replied soothingly. "You have to try and hold still for now."

"Lucy, look at me." Jing-Mei commanded. "Do you know where you are?"

I nodded my head yes, as a couple of tears rolled down my cheeks.

"My shoulder!" I whimpered softly. "It hurts everywhere!"

"Shh," Abby replied as she began to stroke my hair, while putting more morphine into my IV to help with the pain that I was experiencing at the moment. "Shh, it's okay, Lucy, you're gonna be all right. Just try and stay calm."

"You were stabbed," Jing-Mei explained. "We've got your pressure up."

"Can you tell us where it hurts the most?" Luka asked as he began to press on my abdmonial area.

"Does everywhere count?" I asked in a whisper.

"Aw, poor thing," Jing-Mei replied as she patted my left shoulder. "You're gonna be okay."

Just then, my stomach started hurting really badly, and I started feeling very weak.

"She's bleeding out!" Jing-Mei exclaimed as she prepared to intubate.

"Get Corday, or Benton!" Luka replied. "She needs to go up now!"

As things started moving rather quickly, I started feeling really scared. What was going to happen? Would I survive what ever was coming next?

As Jing-Mei pushed the gurney toward the elevator, Abby started stroking my hair comfortingly.

"Lucy, it's okay. You're gonna be fine." As we turned the corner, I gazed up at Abby with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry, Lucy," Abby replied. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Which OR are we going to?" Malucci asked as he stopped the gurney near the elevator.

"OR 3, I think," Jing-Mei replied as she pushed the button for the elevator to open up.

* * * * * * * * *

As we reached the surgical floor, I started feeling butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

"It's all right," Abby replied, sensing my apprehensive-ness and the way I was shaking. "Just try and relax."

"We'll take it from here," Elizabeth replied as she began to prep me for surgery. "Thank you for your help."

"Oh, it's no problem." Jing-Mei replied. "I just hope she'll be okay."

"She's going to be fine," Elizabeth replied as she smiled down at me. "I guarantee it."

"Can I stay with her?" Abby asked as she continued to stroke my hair.

"Of course," Elizabeth replied. "Dr. Romano isn't ready to begin, anyway."

* * * * * * * * *

A few hours later, I woke up feeling really sore, and kind of nauseous. As I tried to regain my senses as to where I was, I heard Abby and Dr. Corday talking over me.

"I think someone's waking up," Dr. Corday replied.

"How did she do?" Abby asked as she began to stroke my hair once again.

"Very well," Dr. Corday replied. "The wounds will take time to heal, but she's going to be fine."

"What about Carter?" Abby replied. "How's he doing?"

"He's due to be out of surgery in an hour. From what Peter tells me, he's going to make it."

A few minutes later, I started to stirr. My eyes started to flutter, and I started to wake up.

"Hey, Luce," Abby replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," I whispered as I tried to answer my friend's question. "Really tired."

Elizabeth smiled at me. "You did a superb job, Lucy. You should be really proud of yourself. You were great."

"Thanks," I whispered. "I really-" I was interrupted by a sudden coughing attack.

"That's it," Abby replied. "You're gonna be fine. This is perfectly normal. So don't worry."

After the coughing had supcided, I layed back down and tried to get some more sleep.

"That's it," Abby replied as she began to stroke my hair. "Just get some more rest. It's all over. You're gonna be okay."

I nodded as I tried tohold by from crying. That's where Abby was wrong. It wasn't all over. It was just beginning. The long, hard road to recovery mentally and physically was just beginning, whether I was ready for it or not.

THE END


End file.
